Don't You Want Me
by futureMrsCriss
Summary: raine future!fic rachel's damn famous and klaine broke up
1. Chapter 1

Everyone knew that Rachel Berry was destined to be famous on Broadway. And famous on Broadway she really was. Performing two different shows per night, Rachel wasn't letting, or going to let, anything become a distraction.

Blaine Anderson on the other hand, he wasn't expected to go very far, even when people found out that he wasn't gay. He attended NYU and after graduating with a Bachelor of Fine Arts degree, he managed to get a couple of albums out and perform regularly in coffee shops. Not much, but he managed.

Being the only person from Lima, Ohio, besides Rachel he would watch a couple of her shows when he could spare the time – and the money. He was single. For years, now. Kurt left him when he got caught up in his music too much and, as talented as Kurt was, he didn't care much about releasing albums and recording contracts. No, Kurt Hummel, wanted it all. He wanted to be a star on Broadway like his best friend, yet he had no patience whatsoever. So he left Blaine and New York for LA. Apparently Blaine was classified as 'a distraction'.

So, after Rachel's 200th official performance of West Side Story, as Maria of course, Blaine couldn't resist standing outside of the theatre waiting to greet an old 'friend'. And as predicted, Rachel was crowded with fans, pictures wanting to be signed.

"Rachel!"

"You're amazing!"

"I love you!"

The last one caught Blaine's attention. 'I love you'. He hadn't had those words said to him since forever.

"Excuse me," he said, almost shouted across a few people, who were Rachel's screaming fans.

"Blaine?" the petite girl shouted through the crowd also. "Blaine Anderson?"

Blaine's face lit up with a huge grin. Rachel made her way through her crowd – yes, _her_ crowd – ignoring everything and everyone else.

FLASH.

Right. The paparazzi would obviously be there for her amazing 200th performance, who would want to miss it?

Rachel's smile faded a bit. Her reunion with Blaine would have to wait.

"Meet me in my dressing room in half an hour!" she shouted to him. "Tell security that you're my new agent!"

Blaine wandered around Rachel's huge dressing room, dazzled by the wide range of costumes on the racks.

"Like what you see?"

Blaine jumped and turned around. "You've really done it for yourself, Rach. This is absolutely amazing."

"I try," she replied as she put on some long and dangly earrings. "But, really, I couldn't have done it without your help, Blaine. If you hadn't told your father about me, I wouldn't be here right now."

Blaine's father was the manager of a massive record company. The largest in Ohio. When he insisted that his father go watch a glee club performance when they were in high school 5 years ago, all Rachel had to do was sing and she was almost instantly famous. She was offered many opportunities in the music and theatre industry and she's almost never looked back since. But there was a roadblock to her success and that roadblock was Finn Hudson. He gave her an ultimatum. And idiotic one.

"It's me or your career, Rach," he said to her one snowy day, just days before Christmas. Obviously he didn't realize how stupid his threat was so Rachel left him right there and then, in the empty hallways of William McKinley High. She dwelled upon it for weeks and weeks.

No, she thought to herself angrily. I will _not_ let that dim-witted teenage boy – or anyone else – get in my way, keeping me from my destiny.

That's how she gave up on relationships. Simple as that. But Blaine was basically her complete opposite. He crashed. Hard. When Kurt gave up on him, his life fell apart. He wanted so desperately to apologize but he couldn't since he didn't actually do anything wrong. But above all else, he missed his boyfriend. He would've moved heaven and earth to get him back but it would never be enough. So he focused even harder on his song-writing, putting every single feeling he felt into the songs he wrote, happy or sad.

But back to the present time now. There was a short silence between them as they thought of their pasts and how they got to this stage in their lives; Rachel, the remarkable Broadway starlet and Blaine, the not-as-famous musician.

"So," Rachel started, picking a dress off of the clothing rack – it was pale pink yet party-like at the same time. "I'm gonna go get changed and you stay right there.

"Yes, ma'am," Blaine saluted like a soldier playfully, a smile dancing across his face. _Of__course,__there__would__be__an__after-party!__It__'__s__her__200__th__show!_

After about 5 minutes, Rachel came out of her bathroom and picked up her purse, beaming at Blaine.

"Okay, let's go," she said happily.

"Where?" Blaine asked, already knowing the answer.

"To the after-party of course! It was my 200th performance of West Side Story!"

Blaine pretended to look shocked. "Really?" he said, mustering up the most astonished tone that he could.

Rachel stopped in her tracks, turned around and stared at him. Half-blankly, half-pissed.

"You didn't know?" she countered quickly.

Blaine started to move his head to look as if he was going to shake it but when she looked like she was going to pass out, he gave up. "I'm kidding, of course I knew!" he almost laughed out. Rachel let out a sigh of relief and dragged him towards the door.

"Child…" she muttered.

They arrived at the party and went separately for a while – Rachel was led away by her co-star to a bunch of reviewers and more directors while Blaine sat at the bar for a good hour, drinking his night away, until Rachel finally found him again through the insanely full house of a party.

"Okay so, how's your life been?" she asked keenly, not seeming to have drunk anything at all.

"Shouldn't you go celebrate with your friends? I'm pretty sure one of them is trying to get you to join them." He quickly glanced over to a tall and slender brunette girl, waving her hands as a definite signal to go towards the crowd around her. Rachel sighed and looked back to Blaine.

"Please, she's not my friend." She stated, taking a sip of her martini. "Competition, yes, but friend, never."

"How so?"  
>Rachel laughed. "Tahlia's been to every audition that I've been to and we both always go for the lead, obviously, but I always end up getting the title role and she's an extra. Except this one time when she got to play a role which included more than one line, so…"<p>

Blaine nodded, smirking. "I see you haven't changed the tiniest bit since high school." He joked.

"You are quite right, Mr Anderson, now talk to me about _your_life, mine's all over the tabloids. So spill. Past 5 years, go."

"Well, I got a record contract, got out a couple of songs, albums. Uhh graduated from NYU…nothing fancy like yours though."

"What about Kurt?" Rachel asked. She just had to ask. "What happened between you guys? I mean, you guys were perfect."

Blaine cringed at the name and took a gulp of his drink.

"He thought I was too caught up in my music or some shit like that." He answered, non-chalantly, although it killed him inside, he was too drunk to care anyways.

"That's what he wanted you to think…" Rachel said, drinking as well. Blaine furrowed his forehead.

"What do you mean? That wasn't the reason he broke up with me?"

"Well, you _were_recording and getting all these offers but declining for some random reason…" she hinted. Blaine was still confused. "Oh my God, Blaine can't you see that Kurt was jealous of you? He wanted to be famous like you or I but all he was famous for was being your partner!"

It all made sense now. Kurt always got pissed whenever Blaine went to record something and when he got home, Kurt would always be in bed with a tear-stained face. Kurt wanted to be famous, everyone knew that, but instead he had his dreams shattered.

"And he gave it all up for you, you know?" Rachel added.

"Huh?"

She slammed down her glass, elegantly yet angrily. "You really need to pay attention to your loved ones a bit more." She muttered. "Kurt was offered a full-scholarship to Julliard, Blaine. Julliard. And he rejected it. For you."

"WHAT? Why didn't he tell me? Why didn't he accept the offer?"

"Because he loved you more than he loved his career."

Blaine was pissed. So, so pissed. Why didn't Kurt just accept the scholarship? If he did, they would probably still be together right now. "Then why didn't _you_tell me?"

She shrugged. "I never found the time and it wasn't my story to tell,"

"Then why did you tell me this now?" he continued asking.

"Because you need to get over him Blaine. I can see the hurt in your eyes when we talk about him. You need to move on or else you'll get nowhere in life."

"I feel so guilty…" he groaned into his palms. Rachel patted him on the back.

"You shouldn't. It's your life Blaine. You chose the right path, and he didn't."

"Life is so unfair," he murmured, sadly.

"It was never meant to be fair." Rachel said, also quite sadly.

A few years back, Rachel was engaged. Her fiancé, Leo Andrews, was he co-star in Les Miserables. He was all she could have ever asked for in a man. Handsome, famous, charming, humorous…but something had to go wrong. Something always went wrong in her relationships. Leo was talking to Rachel on the phone just before the accident. A truck collided with his SUV, knocking it over onto its back. The engine burst into flames and Leo was no more. Although she gave up on relationships after Finn, Leo was the only exception. She literally swore she would never sing of love after Finn but then she fell madly in love with Leo, only to have him die.

Unfair pretty much summed up life.

Rachel snapped back to the present time again and saw that Blaine was pressing his face onto the glass counter top.

"Okay, get up," she said, shaking him. "It does no good to dwell on the past; I know something that'll cheer both of us up…"

Blaine looked up, still looking all depressed and unconvinced. Rachel shouted something over to the DJ that Blaine wasn't paying any attention to and their song came on.

"Come on, let's go," Rachel pulled Blaine onto the stage where two microphones were already set up.

"Isn't this dwelling on the past a bit?" Blaine joked, truly cheering up.

"Mort of a blast from the past."

**Blaine:** You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar  
>When I met you.<br>I picked you out, I shook you up, and turned you around,  
>Turned you into someone new.<p>

Now five years later on, you've got the world at your feet.  
>Success has been so easy for you,<br>But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now,  
>And I can put you back down too.<p>

Don't, don't you want me?  
>You know I can't believe it<br>When I hear that you won't see me

Don't, don't you want me?  
>You know I don't believe it<br>When you say that you don't need me

**Both:** It's much too late to find.  
>You think you've changed your mind.<br>You'd better change it back, or we will both be sorry.

Don't you want me, baby?  
>Don't you want me, ohh<br>Don't you want me, baby?  
>Don't you want me, ohh<p>

**Rachel:**I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar.  
>That much is true,<br>But even then I knew I'd find a much better place  
>Either with or without you.<p>

The five years we have had have been such good times.  
>I still love you,<br>But now I think it's time I lived my life on my own.  
>I guess it's just what I must do.<p>

**Both:** Don't, don't you want me?  
>You know I can't believe it<br>When I hear that you won't see me.

Don't, don't you want me?  
>You know I don't believe you<br>When you say that you don't need me.

It's much too late to find.  
>When you think you've changed your mind,<br>You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry

Don't you want me, baby?  
>Don't you want me, ohh<br>Don't you want me, baby?  
>Don't you want me, ohh<p>

(Ooh, ooh, ooh)  
>Don't you want me, baby?<br>Don't you want me, oh  
>Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, oh<br>Don't you want me, baby?  
>Don't you want me, oh<br>Don't you want me, baby?  
>Don't you want me, oh<br>Don't you want me, baby?

Something overcame Rachel as they sang the last notes of the song. It was as if she couldn't resist and, truth be told, she really couldn't.

"I said this five years ago, and I'll say it again, but just to be sure…" she pulled Blaine in by his already loosened tie and kissed him deeply. She pushed him back with a smile from seeing Blaine's perfectly 'O'-shaped mouth. "Yep, your face still tastes awesome."

Blaine was damn sure this would make headlines of tabloids the next day, judging by the 'Hey, over there!' he heard followed by flashes of cameras. Neither of them cared though. For starters they were slightly wasted and they sort of…enjoyed it. Blaine certainly did, he dove in for another kiss with no hesitation of reciprocation from Rachel.

Screw the paparazzi, Rachel thought, I like this.

The next morning, Blaine woke up, startled. There was a strong smell of coffee in the air and super bright light was coming from his left which was strange, he thought, seeing as though his apartment was never that bright. Which is where the first question that came into his mind came from –?

"FINALLY, I thought you were _never_going to wake up,"

"Where the fuck am I? What time is it? What happened?" he let out while sitting up quickly which was a bad idea. He groaned. "How much did I drink last night?"

The last time he was this hungover was the morning he woke up in Kurt's bed, after the Rachel-Berry-House-Party-Trainwreck-Extravaganza from 5 years ago when he distinctly remembered kissing – "Rachel?"

"You're at my apartment, it's just past 11:30 in the morning, I'll let you guess that answer and a lot." Rachel answered all of his questions smoothly and easily, not sounding the tiniest bit hungover. "Here, drink this." She handed him a coffee.

"How come you're not drunk? We drank exactly the same amount last night…" he slurred, drinking.

"Honestly, I didn't drink much at all. I had a couple of martinis and that was pretty much it." Rachel said quietly and gently, playing with Blaine's messy and curly hair.

They sat there for a while, Blaine drinking his coffee as Rachel fiddled with his hair.

Suddenly there was a few loud knocks on the door. Then it turned into thumping. Apparently Rachel wasn't heading to the door fast enough.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, geez…" she muttered.

The next thing Blaine knew was that he had a pounding headache. And a screeching woman storming in didn't exactly help.

"RACHEL! WHAT THE HELL, HAVE YOU SEEN THE NEWS? OR THE NEWSPAPER? OR ANY FORM OF TABLOID TODAY? ARE YOU INSANE? WHAT HAPPENED TO - ?"

"CLAIRE CALM THE HELL DOWN!" Rachel shouted in response.

Blaine bit back a groan.

"Turn on E! then." Claire huffed, audibly shaking with rage. She switched on the TV.

Thank God for separate rooms…Blaine thought as he buried his face into the pillow, placing the coffee on the bedside table.

"_Last night, Broadway starlet, Rachel Berry, was spotted having a heated make-out sesh with teenage heartthrob, Blaine Anderson." _

That was all Blaine needed to hear. He was suddenly cured of his hangover, got dressed and tried to creep out of Rachel's apartment but failed miserably.

"Claire, don't worry, nothing happened with –"

The floorboard creaked behind the two Broadway girls and they turned around slowly to see Blaine Anderson, all scruffy and using his sunglasses – bright pink in colour – to shield his eyes from the light of day. Claire stiffened at the sight of him.

"Blaine…" Rachel hissed under her breath.

"You and I need to have a little 'chat', buddy." Claire said icily through gritted teeth that were perfectly aligned. Blaine shuddered. He recognised the girl. She was starring alongside Rachel the previous night and the one who Rachel was hanging out with for most of it.

"Claire, don't go there, he's just a friend, nothing more, right Blaine?" Rachel said quickly and Blaine nodded in response.

"Rach is not just some floozy who you can fool around with at any time which suits you, she's the real deal. She's talented and absolutely gorgeous and she's better than anyone you've ever gone out with." Claire pointed a finger down at him, towering over him. With her model-like long legs and stilettos, she had a good foot and a half on Blaine. "So treat her with respect or else I swear to God I will –"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Claire's phone went off and she glared at Blaine again after she checked the message.

"This isn't over, Anderson. You might be able to charm the panties off your little teenage fangirls, but not me." She stalked out of the apartment, earning a huge sigh of relief from Blaine.

"I'm sorry for her behaviour; she's quite protective of me. We're like sisters," Rachel explained with an apologetic expression. Blaine nodded quickly.

"…_what do you think happened between the two stars last night? Tell us on the E! website!" _

"I don't blame her; you're one in a million, Rachel. She probably doesn't want you to throw it all away, that's all." Blaine said, as honestly as he could.

"Yeah, I guess," she mumbled in response.

There was a moment of silence.

"Well, I better head off," Rachel broke the quietness. "My agent's probably gonna blow up soon – he's been trying to call me all morning but I sent him to voicemail. I already know what he's going to say, 'I leave you alone fore one night and you go and get drunk and runn off with some random!'" she rolled her eyes at her prediction, already feeling resentment for the scolding that she was bound to get from her agent sooner or later.

Blaine laughed under his breath. "Some agent," he joked. She smiled too.

"Come on, let's go."

They were in the lobby of the hotel-apartment building, preparing for the surge of paparazzi awaiting them outside.

"I guess this is probably goodbye then." Blaine said sadly with a faint frown.

"For now, but not forever," Rachel concluded. "Promise me you'll call," she handed him a piece of small, crumpled paper. "And please come watch some of my other musicals, and then maybe we could catch up if you don't call."

"Don't worry, I will call and I will watch your performances, I promise," A small smile appeared on his face. "But until then, break a leg." He winked at Rachel subtly. They held hands for a brief moment and let go.

"Goodbye, Blaine."

"Bye Rachel,"

And they went their separate ways.

As time moved on, so did Blaine and Rachel. Blaine did go to a few of Rachel's performances and they caught up afterwards. Rachel got the role of Elphaba in 'Wicked' and so naturally Blaine didn't miss the chance to see her on opening night, with front row seats. Rachel didn't notice him and after her first show, she texted Blaine:

"_Meet me in the Gershwin tonight – R"_

He had already exited the auditorium and ran back in as fast as humanly possible.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Rachel asked quietly.

"I was sitting in the front row and I ran back in when I got your text." Blaine explained. "You killed it tonight, by the way,"

Rachel smiled widely at the compliment. Being told that she was amazing in the most extraordinary musical ever created was a great comfort to her stress over how the newspaper would review her.

"Thanks," she answered happily.

Blaine stepped in closer to her. "Rachel, I know that you gave up almost everyone and everything to be here right now…and you might think that I'm insane for asking you this after what happened last time we met but I'm still curious to see if you've changed your opinion."

Rachel took a deep breath in and thought back a month before.

_*Flashback*_

_The two 'friends' were in Rachel's apartment once again, but just talking. Then things started to heat up and before either of them knew it, they were kissing their night away. Until Rachel stopped them._

"_Okay, no, stop, stop…" she said quickly, shoving Blaine off of her._

"_Did I do something wrong, we can go back to talking if you want?" Blaine asked worriedly. Rachel shook her head._

"_Blaine I need you to be perfectly honest with me when I ask you this next question, okay?"_

_Blaine nodded. "Okay."_

"_Where do you see…us going?" she continued quietly and slowly, avoiding eye contact. "I mean, we've been doing this for about a month now and everyone thinks we're dating and I just need to know what we are."_

_Blaine looked at Rachel with disbelief. "Well, Rach, you're kind of putting me on the spot here, but I –"_

"_There's no 'buts' when it comes to this, Blaine."_

"_Rachel, I –"_

"_Do you know how much pressure is on me, being a Broadway star? I have a standard to live up to, Blaine, and I need to know what this is, what we are. I need to know if you're a distraction or the real deal because if you're not then I'm sorry, Blaine. I can't keep wasting my time on something that isn't real."_

_Blaine was speechless. He cared for Rachel deeply, but suddenly it wasn't good enough?_

"_But Rachel, don't you want me?"_

_She shook her head at the irony of his words._

"_I do, Blaine, believe me, I really do and if it weren't for Broadway and fame I would never give you an ultimatum like that ever but I need to know where we stand."_

_*End flashback*_

And that was what happened before now.

"Rachel, I really, really, care about you and I potentially want to be your…be with you forever –"

"And I want that with you too but –"

"But don't you want _me_?"

Rachel let out her breath and considered her options. She could either tell Blaine that she didn't want him or she could tell him that she wanted him more than she wanted…more than she wanted to be on Broadway for the rest of her life. She preferred the latter since it was the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

"I…I'd be lying to you if I said that I don't want you Blaine," she started and saw a faint smile appear on Blaine's face. "But I can't choose between you and all this!" Rachel gestured to the large and bright stage,

"Then have both."

"You know that won't work,"

"Maybe, but if we really lo – care for each other, then it will, no matter what," Blaine finished with hope in his voice, wishing that Rachel would say yes and everything would be perfect for both of them. He wanted that so badly. So did Rachel. But when she shook her head, they were both absolutely shattered.

"No, no," Rachel said quietly.

"Rach, I –"

"No, I know what this is; I know this feeling – that I want you. But I don't want you, Blaine. I'm sorry but what I want is to sing on this stage with Broadway legends, what I want is to be one of those legends. I'm sorry, Blaine, but I don't want you and I think its best that you leave now."

He sighed sadly.

"You may not want me, Rachel. But you need me."

"How would you know?"

"Because you can't look me in the eye and say that you don't love me." He challenged. Their faces were merely centimetres apart. "Fame or no fame, Rachel, you need me. And I need you."

As much as he wanted to, Blaine didn't kiss Rachel one last time. Instead, he stepped back, away from her. "Call me when you're ready to talk then maybe – just maybe – you'll have accepted that about us." He started to walk away. "Oh and also, think about what you want, Rachel. Don't just 'want' to be a Broadway star because people want you to be. Want what you want for once and you'll know what true happiness is."

"Have you felt it?"

"Yeah. But then true happiness kicked in the gut and left me heart-broken."


	2. Ending 1

Blaine waited and waited for the call from Rachel, but she never did. She wanted to. So badly. But although she wanted to be with Blaine forever, she wanted fame more. It was too late for Rachel anyways. Blaine had found Kurt once more and they had been together ever since. Blaine was happy and although Rachel had nobody to love, she found a love for her job. They were happy, but if they ever met again then they might be truly happy once more.


	3. Ending 2

Just as Blaine was about to exit the auditorium for the last time, Rachel stopped him.

"WAIT."

Blaine turned to face the stage. Rachel hesitated to continue. "I'm willing to talk about it if you are."

He shrugged. "What more is there to talk about?" he asked. "You've just told me that you don't want me, so –"

"I love you."

Blaine stopped and stared. "What?" he asked incredulously.

"I. Love. You." Rachel reiterated slowly.

Blaine frowned. "But that's not the answer to my question."

She sighed, biting her lip.

"Rachel, do you love your job?"

"No, I do it because there's nothing better." She answered sarcastically.

"And you love me, correct?"

She nodded.

"Here's my question. Which one do you love more?"

*2 years later*

Red carpet. Flashing cameras, guided by paparazzi. The talk of the evening: Blaine and Rachel – engaged?

Every reporter and their cameras were aiming for scandalous shots of every celebrity but the main attraction was Blaine and Rachel.

A few weeks ago, Rachel Berry was spotted in Monte Carlo, getting cosy with long-time partner, Blaine Anderson. Not only that, she had a sparkling gem on her wedding finger and now, the gossip mongrels were dying for more info.

"THERE THEY ARE!" someone shouted from a crowd that was swarming Justin Bieber.

At the direction the man was pointing were, in fact, Rachel Berry and Blaine Anderson.

The happy couple was surrounded by people, the ring still on Rachel's finger.

Rachel smiled at Blaine. "I told you this was going to happen." She murmured to him.

"That's what I get for popping the big question?" he said with a pokerface smile. "I gotta do that more often."

Rachel tried to hide a smirk.

"Blaine! Blaine!" a reporter called out.

"How would you and Miss Berry describe your relationship!" another said.

Blaine hooked an arm around Rachel's waist.

"We're very happy together," was all he said before security ushered them into the venue,

They grabbed a glass of champagne each and sat down at the bar.

"A toast," Blaine smiled. "To us."

"To us." Rachel agreed.


End file.
